


Ma'ane'i

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'ane'i

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little coda to 2.12 that popped into my head when I heard the lyrics to the song at Chin and Malia's wedding. It's _First Day of my Life_ by Bright Eyes. This isn't beta'd, so all misakes are mine. An online translator tells me the title means 'always'.

_Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don’t know where I am  
Don’t know where I’ve been  
But I know where I want to go  
  
And so I thought I’d let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realized that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_   
  
***   
  
Things had been calm at the office since the last case. Steve had given Chin some time off since the wedding, after Danny’s not so subtle hint that Chin might enjoy the time with his new bride. With no new cases, they have been wrapping up their days earlier than usual, and today was no exception.    
  
Kono had promised Lori to show her the best places to go shopping, Danny had muttered something about enjoying the massage service at the hotel, and Steve had retreated to his place for a nice long afternoon swim.    
  
When he came out of the water, muscles pleasantly aching, he was surprised to see Danny sitting in one of the chairs on the lanai, beer in his hand.    
  
“If you came looking for that massage, I fear you’re going to be disappointed,” Steve smiled as he took the dry towel that Danny held out for him.    
  
Danny just grinned and went back to nursing his beer, looking out over the beach.    
  
“So what’s up?” Steve asked, his head buried in the towel as he went about to dry off his hair.    
  
“Not much,” Danny shrugged, and he did a flapping motion with his hand that Steve didn’t quite understand. He didn’t press the matter as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.    
  
“Grace threw a tantrum about not having been there for the wedding,” Danny started all of a sudden, and Steve went to sit down on the chair next to Danny’s.    
  
“She that interested in weddings?” Steve asked.    
  
“No, but in wearing new pretty dresses, and get this…” Danny leaned forward and looked at Steve, “in ‘catching the bouquet’. Can you believe that?”    
  
Steve let out a short laugh.    
  
“I swear I think my heart stopped beating!” Danny exclaimed, “Why would she want to catch those damn flowers, Steve? She’s not supposed to be thinking about boys!”    
  
“One day, she’s gonna come home with a boyfriend, Danno, and…” Steve started, only to have Danny cut him off with a hand on his arm.    
  
“Then you’re gonna go all crazy ninja SEAL on said boyfriend’s ass and scare him off, you got that?” Danny said pointedly.    
  
“That’s my job?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.    
  
“Yeah babe, that’s exactly your job,” Danny said firmly, giving Steve’s arm a good squeeze before letting go and taking a gulp of his beer.    
  
Steve chuckled and nodded amused. “Alright. I can do that.”    
  
Danny grumbled something in his beer bottle that Steve guessed was “… catching the bouquet. Where does she get it?”, followed by a snort.    
  
Steve nodded towards the bottle in Danny’s hand as he stood up – swim shorts almost completely dry – and asked, “You want another one?”   
  
“Thanks,” Danny smiled.    
  
Steve came back a minute later, two bottles in his hand and a confused look on his face.    
  
“Danny?” he asked tentatively.    
  
Danny gratefully took the bottle from Steve’s hand as he bit his lip nervously.    
  
“Why are your suitcases in the living room?”    
  
Danny was decidedly ignoring Steve’s face now, focusing all his attention on picking the label off the bottle Steve had handed him. Steve sat down next to Danny again.    
  
“Something wrong with the hotel?” Steve tried carefully.    
  
“No, the hotel is fine. Peachy. Nothing wrong with it,” Danny sighed.    
  
“Then…?” Steve asked.    
  
Danny shook his head and took a deep breath, finally facing Steve.    
  
“Steve?” Danny asked, locking eyes with him, “I wondered if… if I could come home?”    
  
Steve’s smile was soft as he said, “Yeah, Danno. Always…” 


End file.
